Hetalia Short stories
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This is my version of Hetalia, my family trees and pairings.I don't have an official plot per se, but this is going to be a bunch of one shots or two chapter shot stories about pairings, the children these pairings have, wedding days, honeymoon/first times and so on. It's going to be base on a AU, a friend and I came with. More summary inside.


**EgyptAbdydos:** This is my version of Hetalia, my family trees and pairings. Though I have not come up with many pairings so, it might change or something. :/ who know's. Anyways, please read the plot and please R&R

**Plot/Summary:** I don't have an official plot per se, but this is going to be a bunch of one shots or two chapter shot stories about pairings, the children these pairings have, wedding days, honeymoon/first times and so on. It's going to be base on a AU, a friend and I came with, Nations are not controlled by anyone, the president, leader, king, queen, whatever the country has to lead them will know the identity of the Nations. Nations are just there to guide the leader of the country but not help them or get involved directly.

Nations can't be killed unless it's by another nation, when natural disasters strick, Nations are sick with the flu, or there is an unbearable pain/itchiness to the area of their body (that the state, town, village is in). Nations get hurt by bombs or any war damage done by other Nations' citizens not their own, unless it's a cilvil war. Nations can have children despite their genders because of the same 'magic' that made them, Nations are in tune with nature, so they can understand animals and visa verse, Nations feel the death of the citizens (natural death doesn't effect them, murder, natural disaster victims do, it makes them sad hence why in natural disasters they get sick, it's mostly from the emotional pain they feel with each life lost), they know everything about their citizens (and I mean everything about them). When immigrants arrive on a Nation's land they know, they know what nationality they are and they politely ask the Nation of the immigrant to please show the immigrant's life story (memories and everything about them, their in little 'magical' videos that nations have).

I think that's all I need to explain, anyway it's base of my AU, I might use other AUs' to mix into mine like Omega-verse or something. I will post the first chapter as soon as I'm done with it, I'm going to write about the parent nations first, like their meetings and how they feel in love, then the births of the children and so on...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing expect a few countries that I gave a personification form and my AU but that's it. (sad isn't it)

**Warnings:** Lemons (not too graphic, I might need to post it up on another account the full smut scenes), MPreg, Historical mentions, drama...ect.

* * *

Russia (Ivan Borris Braginski) & China (Yao Wang-Braginski ) - married

Hong Kong (Kaoru Dimitri Braginski) - Child of Russia & China, first born son

North Korea (Hyung Soo Braginski) & South Korea (Im Yong Soo Braginski) - Children of Russia & China, first set of twin, second and third born sons

Japan (Kiku Honda Braginski) - Child of Russia & China, fourth born son, dating/engage to Greece

Vietnam & Taiwan (Mie Mie Natasha Braginski) - Children of Russia & China, other set of twins, first and second born daughters, fifth and sixth born children

Belarus ( Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya) – Younger sister to Russia

Ukraine (Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya) – Older sister to Russia

India () – Older sister to China, Philippines, Malaysia & Cuam

Philippines () – Older sister to China, Malaysia & Guam

Malaysia () – Older sister to China & Guam

Guam () – Older brother to China

Thailand () - Vietnam's boyfriend

* * *

America (Alfred F. [Franklin] Jones) & England/Britain (Arthur Kirkland) - married

Australia (Benjamin George Kirkland-Jones) - first born son of America & England

Sealand (Peter Xavier Kirkland-Jones) - second born son of America & England

Virgin Islands [British & American] (Aurora Guinevere Kirkland-Jones) - first born daughter, third born child of America & England

Canada (Matthew Williams) – Twin brother to America, married to France

Ireland (Juno Maeve [Kirkland, maiden Sumer name] Køhler) & Denmark (Thor Mathias Køhler) – married

Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna Køhler) – First born son/child of Denmark & Ireland

Austria (Roderich Edelstein Køhler) – Second born son/child of Denmark & Ireland

Czech (Milan Brendan Køhler) – Third born son/child of Denmark & Ireland

Yugoslavia (Luka Connor Køhler) Forth born son/child of Denmark & Ireland

Switzerland (Basch Vash Zwingli Køhler) – fifth born son/child of Denmark & Ireland

Iceland (Ymir Fridmar Køhler) & Romania (Vladimir Alin Køhler) - sixth and seventh born sons/children of Denmark & Ireland, first set of twins

Greenland (Laila Caltin Køhler) – First born daughter/eighth born child of Denmark & Ireland

Finland (Tino Väinämöinen) – wife of Sweden

Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry) – wife of Austria

Norway (Jkell Kohler) – Adopted bother of Demark, wife of Iceland

Liechtenstein (Lili Haley Zwingli Køhler) – adopted younger sister of Switzerland, has a huge crush on him.

Belgium (Bella Kohler) – Sister of Denmark

* * *

Poland (Feliks Łukasiewicz) & Lithuania ( Toris Laurinaitis) – married, brother to Estonia & Latvia

Estonia (Eduard von Bock) – brother to Lithuania & Latvia

Latvia ( Raivis Galante) – younger brother to Lithuania & Estonia, best friend to Sealand

* * *

Mexico (Montezuma Fernando Hernandez-Salazar) & Costa Rica (Maria Julieta Hernadez-Salazar)

Argentina (Sandro Fernando Hernandez-Salazar) – First born son/child of Mexico & Costa Rica, dating Qatar

Bolivia (Rosa Maria Hernandez-Salazar) – First born daughter/second born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Chile (Diego Javiera Hernandez-Salazar) – Second born son/third born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Colombia (Valentina Daniela Hernandez-Salazar) – Second born daughter/fourth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica, dating Saudi Arabia

Cuba (Nicolas Leonardo Hernandez-Salazar) – Third born son/fifth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Dominican Republic (Vicente Raoul Hernandez-Salazar) – Fourth born son/sixth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Ecuador (Hector Olimpo Hernandez-Salazar) – Fifth born son/seventh born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

El Salvador (Mario Salvador Hernandez-Salazar) – Sixth born son/eighth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Guatemala (Myra Sylvia Hernandez-Salazar) – Third born daughter/ninth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Honduras (Carlos Andres Hernandez-Salazar) – Seventh born son/tenth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Nicaragua (Norma Arien Hernandez-Salazar) Eight born son/eleventh born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Paraguay (Jose Luis Hernandez-Salazar) & Uruguay (Amalia Malena Hernandez-Salazar) – First set of twins, twelfth & thirteenth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica, Ninth born son & Forth born daughter, Paraguay is dating Romania, Uruguay is dating Hong Kong.

Venezuela (Morelia Yolanda Hernandez-Salazar) – Fifth born daughter/fourteenth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica

Brazil (Elios Jamie Hernandez-Salazar) – Tenth born son/Fifteenth born child of Mexico & Costa Rica, dating Israeli

Peru (Pedro Damian Hernandez-Salazar) – Brother of Mexico

Spain – (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) – Brother to Mexico & Peru

Greece (Heracles Karpusi) – Brother to Mexico, Peru & Spain, dating/engage to Japan

France (Francis Bonnefoy) – Brother to Mexico, Peru, Spain & North & South Italy, married to Canada

North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) & South Italy [Romano] (Lovino Vargas) – Twins, younger brothers of Mexico, Peru , Spain & Greece

Germany ( Ludwig Beilschmidt) – Married to North Italy

Prussia ( Gilbert Beilschmidt) – Older brother to Germany

* * *

Turkey ( Sadık Muhammad Adnan) & Egypt (Osiris Gupta Hassan-Adnan) – married

Saudi Arabia (Aamir Muhammad Adnan) – first born son/child of Turkey & Egypt, dating Colombia

Yemen (Salim Ali Adnan) – Second born son/child of Turkey & Egypt

Pakistan (Bahaar Fajr Adnan) & Afghanistan (Cairo Halim Adnan) – Third/Fourth born son/child of Turkey & Egypt

Kwan (Muhammad Ali Adnan) – Fifth born son/child of Turkey & Egypt

Omen (Araya Yemelia Adnan) – Sixth born child/first born daughter of Turkey & Egypt

Bahrain (Hyiar Ahmet Adnan) – Seventh born child/sixth born son of Turkey & Egypt

Labia (Aleftina Badia Adnan) – Eighth born child/second born daughter of Turkey & Egypt

Sierra (Alya Elinor Adnan) – Ninth born child/third born daughter of Turkey & Egypt

Iran (Amal Kalid Adnan) & Iraq (Almas Durra Adnan) – Tenth/Eleventh born child/seventh & fourth born son & daughter of Turkey & Egypt

Israeli (Ziva David Adnan) – Twelfth born child/fifth born daughter of Turkey & Egypt, dating Brazil

Qatar (Aasir Akeel Adnan) – Thirteenth born child/eighth born son of Turkey & Egypt, dating Argentina

Palestine (Basir Asad Adnan) – Fourteenth born child/ninth born son of Turkey & Egypt


End file.
